Combustion in the Study
by Haunted Sadness
Summary: Bella asks Jasper for some help. xlemonx


**This was just an idea I got one day. Heh, review!**

**--**

JPOV

I was sitting in my study, reading a book that Bella had offered me. Strange, after what I had done to her, that she forgave me so willingly, and what shocked me the most was that I knew for a fact that she was being honest. It always surprised me how honest and innocent she was. I knew my brother had found something special when he finally allowed himself to be with her. Even with all of his self-loathing; he loved her; so much. The only emotion that really bothered me when I was around them was their pent up sexual frustration. It drove me crazy to know that they both wanted it but were too shy to embark upon that path.

I heard Bella stirring in Edward's room, chuckling softly to myself when I heard a soft thud. No doubt she had gotten her feet tangled in the sheets. I heard her sigh deeply and walk in the direction of the bathroom. After I heard the shower start, I went back to my book. Bella really did have a great sense of literature, I thought to myself. I was surprised when Edward asked me to watch her while the rest of the family went hunting. I didn't know what to make of it, but he assured me that we both needed to be around each other. It had touched me that my brother looked past what had happened at Bella's birthday party and trust me with the love of his existence.

So, after constant reassurances from my family, especially Alice, I relented. I bypassed the smirk that was on Edward's and Alice's face when they left. I ignored their emotions as well.

I must have gotten very absorbed in the current chapter, because I suddenly heard a soft knock on my study door.

"Come in" I called just loud enough for her to hear.

Bella poked her head in, her hair still wet from her shower. The heat of the water had flushed her skin slightly, and in that moment…I realized how beautiful she was and how lucky my brother was to have her. Edward had warned me that Bella's scent was more powerful when she was wet, and I didn't notice this until she was fully in the room and sitting in the chair in front of me. I stiffened slightly, but I forced myself to look at her as my family. She was, in fact, just that. She was my sister, in every form of the word.

She was feeling nervous, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure why.

"Jasper, I know that you can feel all of my emotions, and um…" her face turned a beet red and it took all of me to not flee the room, "and I just wanted to tell you that I know you feel a particular emotion and that I'm sorry."

If it were possible, she turned a deeper crimson, and despite the obvious delicious pooling, I dismissed it. I sent her a wave of calm, knowing for a fact that her embarrassment was probably going to kill her. She relaxed immediately and fell into the chair with more ease.

"Bella, please don't apologize for your feelings. Edward is just as bad, trust me…I know" I chuckled.

She grinned then, and seemed to relax further. Just as soon as she relaxed, she started feeling ashamed and embarrassed again. I quickly rose from my chair and kneeled before her, taking her warm hand into my stone one. Heat crept into her face again, as she stammered to tell me what she was thinking.

"I was just….um, wondering…if maybe, I um...oh god…" She stuttered.

I looked at her, trying to not let my amusement show as she tried to convey her thoughts.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldshowmehowitfeelstohavesex" She said.

If I didn't have vampire hearing, I'm sure that I wouldn't have caught what she said. I sat there, registering her emotions as they went from embarrassment, to shame and finally to horror. She looked into my face, tears running down her reddened cheeks as her horror finally washed over her. Covering her face with her hands, she started crying, and I swear…my cold heart broke. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, stroking her back and trying to let her know that everything was okay. I sent a wave of calm to her, hoping that she would quiet down; I've seen humans cry before but it never affected me quite like Bella's tears.

I stood with her, walking over to the couch, and sat with her still on my lap. She nestled her face into the crook of my neck, her tears staining the front of my shirt. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and placed on her lap. I took them into my hands, as her cries subsided. I sent a final wave of calm her way as I continued to hold her. When she finally stopped, she shifted in my lap to look at me with the most innocent eyes, I have ever seen.

"Bella, it's alright. Please don't be embarrassed. I just want you to explain exactly what you mean" I told her.

She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to speak, "I was just wondering if you could use your power on me. To let me know how it feels to…to…be intimate with someone. I don't want you to think that I don't love Edward, because I do; more than anything. But…he's so insistent about his boundaries that it's driving me mad! I swear I'm going to spontaneously combust one day. I'm not asking you to make love to me; I just want to know what it feels like."

I looked at her, warring inside my head whether this was a good idea. I was thinking of the various ways that Edward would kill me when she finally broke through my thoughts.

"I promise that I'll never tell Edward. I can keep this a secret Jasper, if you can keep it out of your mind, then he'll never know."

I sighed deeply, and figured that it couldn't hurt. I knew that Alice wouldn't have a vision of this. When we hunt, we give ourselves over completely; I was positive that she wouldn't be in control of herself to see what I was about to do. I knew deep down that I shouldn't do this, but she looked so damn desperate that I couldn't shake the feeling that I would ultimately be helping her.

"Bella, if I'm going to do this…you should take your pants and panties off." She blushed deeply and I rushed to recover what I was afraid she was misinterpreting. "Just so that my power will have more of an affect."

She smiled at me, and stood to remove her clothing. I turned my back to give her some privacy and when I turned around…I was shocked at what I saw. Bella was on the couch, completely nude. She blushed at the look on my face and looked away at the ceiling.

"I just thought that maybe it would be easier this way as well" She said.

I nodded and grabbed a chair, pulling it next to her. I grabbed her hand with mine, asking if she was sure she wanted this. She nodded her head, and I set out to make her understand what Edward would be able to do to her in a couple of weeks.

I sent pleasure to her, I watched as her nipples hardened at the feeling and she moaned deeply. I have to admit that it aroused feelings in me that I never thought I would feel. I kept sending waves of satisfaction her way, reveling in the way her body arched off the couch. Her moans were reverberating off the walls in my study, her breath kept hitching in her chest as she tried to fight for breath. She was crying out now, her small hand grabbing onto the couch to show her ecstasy. I was smiling despite myself, at the pleasure I was obviously causing her. I looked at her, and she turned her face to gaze at me. Her brown eyes closed tightly when she threw her head back against the cushions, her delicate throat exposed, as she let out a cry that shook me to my bones.

I leaned forward, careful not to clench her hand too tightly. I was sure that she was using all of her strength as she held onto my hand. I couldn't control myself as I watched her twist and moan. I noticed beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and her face was flushing a delicious color. I removed my hand from hers and moved to sit on the end of the couch between her legs. I placed my hands on her bent knees and sent more pleasure to her. She screamed and arched her back even more than I thought possible.

"Jasper…Jasper, please…" She cried.

Carefully, I placed a finger at her entrance, feeling her intense heat warm my cold skin. I started building it; I wanted her to feel an orgasm that she would remember. Slowly, I slipped my finger inside of her. I didn't want to go deep; that was Edward's job. I felt how tight she was and I could hardly believe it. Her walls were pulsing around my finger, as I sent the orgasm her way. I felt her body go rigid, her walls clamped down on my digit with such a force that it took my breath away. She gripped the couch tighter as she wailed in pleasure. I felt her juices spill onto my finger; it shocked me how warm it was.

I pulled my finger out of her, as she tried to catch her breath. Her heartbeat was pounding so hard I was afraid it was going to leap out of her chest. She looked at me then, a glorious blush on her cheeks and smiled. She sat up, and while grabbing her clothing, kissed me on the cheek. The last thing I heard as she dashed out the door was…

"Thank you, Jasper."

I again smiled…despite myself.


End file.
